Open your eyes and see me
by Leo'sChamber
Summary: Will Sherlock ever see that his actions may hurt someone else? Make them feel unworthy and neglected. Can a morning fight be a start to a new beginning? and will Mrs. Hudson's pot be replaced? Parings: JohnXSherlock, Male x Male, M rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't know if i should keep on writing these side-notes before i you all read the stories.. it's so few of you who actually take your time reading what i have to say in my defence and all.**

**English still ain't my first language so you have to expect some misspelling and what not. I appreciate the corrections, i do! thats why i ask for reviews in the first place. But being degrading while reviewing is unnecessary and you only make yourself appear as a dick.**

**Sorry for the rant! now please enjoy the story!  
_**

**Open your eyes and see me**

**_Chapter one - insensitivity_**

John sighed again as he took a sip of the hot brew from his tea cup. Sherlock had left the apartment despite the pleading for him to stay and not rush in to unnecessary danger. Of-course the detective had only answered him with a irritated "huff" and left the apartment and a very distressed John behind.

'Why doesn't he ever listen to anything i say?' John though in aggravation. Hadn't John showed the detective repeatedly that he was to be trusted in? John had only thought that if Sherlock waited for a couple of hours the culprit would show himself instead of Sherlock going to him and find himself in a trouble filled situation.

John had now waited 2 hours for Sherlock to comeback to the apartment, after contacting Lastrade of-corse. There were nothing John could really do to help his friend other then wait. He for starters didn't even know were he might have taken of to, Sherlock hadn't confided him with any of his usual theories which worried John. Had he done anything to make Sherlock distrust him? He didn't thinks so, but now again the detective had a very curious way of thinking.

John sighed again and started making his way up to his room. As he was about to step in to his room though, a very wet and hurt Sherlock fell down towards the floor from the outdoors opening. John rushed down the stairs and fell aggravated to his knees beside the hurt detective, looking for signs of bleeding cuts or gunshots.

"Sherlock? Sherlock do you hear me? Please answer! Please!" John begged as he felt tears threatened to fall any second now. John heard a groan as a sign that the man would be alright. He laughed in relief and tried to move the hurt man before him.

"Come on now, help me a little, i'm not as strong as i used to be!" John said while trying to hoist the man to stand. Sherlock groaned again as he felt himself being pulled upwards and led to the couch to get his wounds treated.

John sighed and looked down to the foolish man before him. 'What should i do with you Sherlock? what will i have to say for you to realise how stubborn and hurtful your actions really are?' John thought as he started treating the wounds.

"...J-John..." Sherlock groaned as John disinfected the wounds with alcohol.

"Shh, it'll be over soon. You know i have to disinfect it them.." John said softly smiling a little as he saw the displeasure on the detectives face and the lack of back talk. As John finished treated the wounds he bandaged the detective up and stood up to leave the now treated man to sleep. As he stood though his wrist was grabbed and he looked down to see a sad look on the usually unexpressive man's face.

"I'm sorry... should have listened.." He said before falling into a unconscious sleep. John smiled as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"What should i do with you Sherlock Holmes?" John said voicing out his earlier thoughts as he kissed the forehead and left to his own room to sleep.

**_ next day_**

John woke up to the sound of a shrieking lady down stairs. It sounded as Mrs. Hudson had found something she once again was displeased with, and had chosen a very loud way to make it known. John stood up to dress and as soon as he finished, he made his way down stairs to see what the now nearly healed detective could have done to make their landlord feel the need to scold them.

As he got downstairs though he found a scene he hadn't expected. There before him stood a blushing Sherlock Holmes with a frying pan and a broken tea pot on the floor and a irritated looking landlord pointing her finger before him as he got scolded.

"What's going on here?" John said and they both stopped their current argument.

"Oh my dear! it wasn't my intention to wake you up! i was a little loud wasn't i.. my oh my.." Mrs. Hudson said looking guilty towards John.

"It's alright Mrs. Hudson, but why are you two arguing anyway?" John said looking between the two adults who turned their gazes back toward each other, starting the bicker again.

"Now, now no need for that!" John said as he stepped in between the two adults. The two of them huffed in irritation and Mrs. Hudson had taken to sit down on the couch while Sherlock decided to take his usual place on his favourite armchair.

"He broke my finest china! and on top of that, tried to burn down the whole house! i swear some day Sherlock Holmes you will be the death of me!" She screamed from her place on the couch and stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"That is ridiculous! I only tried to make breakfast and that stupid stove startled me! i didn't notice that idiotic piece of porcelain behind myself, it weren't my intention to break it!" He screamed right back at her and with a huff she left the apartment and banged the door after her.

"Really Sherlock? Was it necessary to make Mrs. Hudson upset? You should have apologised, she entrusted us with one of her china and you broke it." John said as he started to pick up the broken pieces.

"It's just a old pot! It can easily be replaced! i don't see the problem." John looked up to see a furious looking Sherlock.

"It's not the pot that is the problem Sherlock." John said as he stood up to trow the broken pot away, John didn't understand how a so brilliant mind could be so dense sometimes. Sighing, John walked to the window to see todays weather to see if he could talk a walk to buy a new pot before the evening without being wet or blown away by Mother Nature.

"Then please enlighten me John, why you two make such a fuss over something that doesn't even matter!" Sherlock said now livid at the doctors easy going attitude.

"Oh shut up will you?" John said now angry with Sherlocks insensitivity. He knew that the detective usually was to proud to see himself be wrong but really? This was taking the price and John was hurt by the way he was being treated at the moment, like the enemy.

Sherlock just stood there with a half opened mouth, it looked like he had been on the way to start yet another defensive response but cut of by now a offend Watson.

" Y-You utter fool! You insensitive bastard! How do you know Mrs. Hudson isn't heart broken over her china being broken? She maybe treasured it like you treasure that scull of yours! You don't get entrusted with someone else's possession and then go break like it doesn't matter without apologising! A-And what's up with the cooking?! Why do you suddenly feel the urge to use the stove for something other then for one of your crazy experiment, Of-course she would be worried! I'm worried! When you got home yesterday i-i.. " John stopped as he started sobbing. John had repressed the urge to kick the detectives arse for yesterdays scare after he had apologised, but with the way Sherlock was acting he just wanted to make him feel the hurt he had felt, being left out on information and neglected.

Sherlock stood frozen in place, his mind going in overdrive. How could he have missed such delicate information. Of-course that was the reason for their anger, he really needed to apologise for his rudeness, though now wasn't the time. Sherlock rushed to John's side, not really knowing what to do. He had hurt John...his John..

"..I-i'm really sorry John.. it wasn't my intention to hurt you.. i know i acted unreasonably ..it was indeed foolish as you so kindly put it.. i.. i was wrong.." Sherlock said as he had gathered the crying doctor in a tight embrace. John had stopped his sobbing as the taller man had spoken so softly while embracing him. He felt himself flush and looked up to find a sad looking detective looking down at him.

"Don't ever do that again.." John said to the detective, who nodded while stepping out of the embrace. John breathed out to collect himself after the sudden emotion rush.

"You know, if you'd wanted breakfast why didn't you just ask Mrs. Hudson like you usually do?" John asked opened the fridge to see if he could fix lunch for the two, since there was a little late to start breakfast now.

"I wanted to.. apologise for my actions yesterday.." Sherlock said while looking out the window.. and was that a blush he could see?

"You.. wanted to make me breakfast?.." John asked shocked. The detective just nodded and refused to make eye contact. John chuckled a little at first and then started laughing while Sherlock looked confused not knowing if he should be insulted ...

"Tha-hehe.. That's.. hahaha.. really thoughtful..." John got out between chuckles and smiled kindly at the detective who was blushing like mad. Sherlock excused himself and made his way down stairs. John was just finished with lunch an hour later to find Sherlock with a new bought pot and some milk.

"... i went and bought a new pot... after apologising to Mrs. Hudson of-course.." Sherlock said as he rubbed the back of his head looking nervous. John smiled brightly at the detectives and accepted the pot to make some tea.

"Thank you, Sherlock" John said and saw the detective relax and return the smile. Finally they could put the past actions behind them and look toward the future.. which would prove to be interesting, indeed..

**Okay so as i wrote i though about making this in to a reeeeally long slash thing but i'm a bit sadistic i guess haha!**

**no not really but yeah! this isn't going to be a very long story since i want to focus more on my others but we will see how far it will progress! please leave a review and ill see what i can do! - Leonard Berch**


	2. Chapter 2

So, my stories has a tendency to update a bit early since i don't have the patience to wait... but i must say i might stop writing after this update, but i have a few chapters written if that may happen since i have school stuff to do .. i've been a bad boy and neglected them a bit to much now..

Open your eyes and see me

Chapter two - You complete me

A few days after the fight Sherlock sat bored out of his mind in his regular armchair and waited for John to come back from work. Nothing much had changed out of the ordinary but he had noticed the small touches and smiles John would send him. Was it a new way to give comfort or was Sherlock just over thinking things?

Sherlock had noticed how his feelings for the doctor had grown to the part of not wanting to endanger him in his cases anymore. John may have been a solider but he still was so small, okay not that it mattered but Sherlock didn't like to see his John hurt. He had also come to terms with calling the doctor his after a few months debating with himself, to why he felt like referring John as his. In the end it didn't really matter, John was his and that was it.

'Not that you really can own a person.' Sherlock thought. He had also felt some sort of craving to touch John more. The shorter mans hair, that had grown out to frame his face, looked so soft and the beautiful cheeks that would blush such a warm pink colour. Sherlocks thoughts was interrupted by hearing the outdoor open.

"Sherlock i'm back!" John shouted, not really expecting the taller man to hug him from behind. Johns cheeks flushed at the sudden embrace but put his right hand on top of Sherlocks asking

"Is something wrong?" While trying to look at the detectives face that was currently hidden in his hair. Sherlock breathed in the smell of the apple shampoo and the smell of newly painted hospital walls.

"..I'm bored" Sherlock mumbled, still keeping his face in the beautiful mans hair.

"Really?.. Lastrade hasn't called then?" John asked still concerned by the detectives actions, not that he minded the close contact. He had felt really happy actually.

"No..." Sherlock answered but this time he let go of the shorter man.

"That's a shame, would you like some dinner though? We could go out if you'd like?" John asked as he looked at the clock seeing it was 17.30 p.m and he really didn't feel in the mood to cook and to get Sherlock out of his boredom if only for an hour or two.  
"Excellent proposal my dear Watson! Let's get something italian, i'm really in the mood for some braised rabbit pappardelle!" Sherlock answered while reaching for his coat.

John chuckled at the choice of response but nodded nonetheless and soon they were in the taxi taking them to the restaurant.

"You really felt the need to get the most expensive wine just to pull a runner while them getting it?" John asks while panting to get his breathing regular again.

"Why of-course! i've been to bored recently i needed to do something exhilarating before i would die out of boredom!" Sherlock said while also trying to regulate his own breathing. They had run to blocks to get away from the mad staff member, even though he had stopped chasing them way before they decided it was safe to stop.

"And what would you have done if we were to get caught? Did you even think of that?" John asked stunned by the answer.

"We wouldn't have gotten caught! If you'd looked at the man you would have known that he had bad fettle and wouldn't be able to run more then 5 minutes before being out of breath, while you and i on the other hand, still can keep on going if it were needed." Sherlock answered smartly. John who had finally regulated his breathing was chuckling at the detectives way of thinking, though he didn't think they'd go out eating for a while if this was what would happen occasionally.

"Oh really, well i guess it was fun, though i don't really feel like running directly after dinner." John said as he waved for a taxi. Sherlock looked ecstatic at Johns comment. He had made John have at least a little fun! At dinner they had laughed at old cases and had had a very relaxing and comfortable evening. Sherlock didn't want it to end so fast so when the taxi arrived he waved it away.

"Sherlock? what are you doing?" John asked as the taxi was waved away.

"I just thought we could walk our way back. It's not more then 2 more blocks away and it's nice outside, Don't you agree?" Sherlock asked and felt a bit giddy, which he never felt, as he saw John smile prettily.

"I guess it would be nice to walk home for once." And they were on their way back. The walk was comfortable but after 10 minutes silence, Sherlock felt a little unnerved

"So... the weathers nice.." Sherlock said trying to break the silence, even though it was a pathetic try.

"I guess, a little chilly though." John answered and chuckled at the statement. Sherlock smiled down at John and felt the urge to hold his hand. Sherlock removed his scarf and wrapped it around the doctor without a word. John on the other hand blushed like mad at the gesture but smiled in to the scarf which carried Sherlocks scent.

As they reached the apartment they both felt a twig of disappointment but didn't voice it and continued to get inside to the warmth. John sighed while undressing his coat and the borrowed scarf.

"I..had a very nice evening John.. Thank you." Sherlock said and had a genuine smile on his face which made John's heart skip a beat and made his blush intensify.

"You're welcome." John answered and smiled back a little shyly to the detective who in return chuckled.

John walked in to the kitchen to breath out trying to calm his thumping heart.  
'It's only Sherlock! calm down!' John told himself as he reached for the pot to make some tea for the too. The detective had made the evening turn interesting with the running bill, but in all honesty, the evening been very comfortable and enjoyable in the first place and he was happy they didn't have to end the evening with some sort of goodbye. John didn't know why but his thoughts had regularly been circling around the detective and he knew he had began develop special feelings for the taller man. John didn't even know how or when but it had happened and John was currently in a hard dilemma.

He heard the detective enter the kitchen and turned to see him looking at him in confusion and concern.

"What?" John asked as he put the pot on the stove to start boiling.

"You look tense and like your in some sort of moral debate with yourself.. are you okay?" Sherlock asked as he walked over to the shorter man to see if he could find any sign of sickness.

"I'm fine Sherlock, no need to worry. I guess i'm just a little tired" He answered, blushing a little as the detective kept on looking at him in concern.

"You weren't like this just a few minutes ago, something must have happened as you walked in to the kitchen.." Sherlock stated as he kept on his look of concern for his doctor.

"N-nothing is wrong.. i'm just tired that all.." John stammered as Sherlocks face got closer.

"I don't believe you." Sherlock stated and saw the change of behaviour when he got closer. The thumping of the heart, the nervousness, the small trembling that was currently taking place on the man before him. Sherlock reached and grabbed Johns cheek in his hand to make him look him in the eyes. They were just inches from each others and Sherlock could feel Johns breathe sweep over his cheek.

"W-What a-are you d-doing?" John asked, nervous by the closeness the detective was making. Sherlock looked at the pink lips that moved while voicing John's question and couldn't hold back anymore, be damned with the consequences he thought as he made his move.

"This.." Sherlock trailed of as he kissed the man before him. John moaned when their lips touched and kissed back just as desperate with the contact as the man kissing him. John could feel a moist tongue sweeping over his lips, begging for entrance which he greedily complied with. The kiss broke when the need for air became to great. They both panted while smiling at each other's.

"T-That was ..." Sherlock started as he panted for lack of words.

"Perfect." John ended while smiling up at the taller man.

"yes.. perfect.." Sherlock said as he smile back at John, his John.

**so! John and Sherlock has now showed what they feel for each other's! DAMN THE CONSEQUENCES! Since i don't have anything more to say really.. review and Pm me if you'd like!**

_- Leonard Berch_


End file.
